<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Portrait of One Exalted by Noir_Dix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24783313">Portrait of One Exalted</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noir_Dix/pseuds/Noir_Dix'>Noir_Dix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Cardinal's Sins [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ghost (Sweden Band), Mary Goore - Fandom, Tobias Forge - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(I know!), (Mary's a bit of a prude...), A warning., A whole shit-ton of inappropriate dialogue, Another unfortunate phone call., Bloodletting, Commentary, Dix has been watching too much porn., Dix's legendary bad judgement, F/M, First Aid, He's doing it again, Knife-play, Mary On A..., Mary's marvelous observations, Mortal Kombat, Multi, Not even remotely sorry., Popia clothes, Reverse. Double dip. With sprinkles., Sex in the Hallway, Small Swedish Satan, Souvenir, Squad, blood on blood on blood, different dicks, fighting about Mary, for real necklace, fuck chair, meanness, motel perks, perhaps too much detail?, recollections, same eyes, shag carpet covered in jizz, shower convo, skull-paint, vamp revelations</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:26:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24783313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noir_Dix/pseuds/Noir_Dix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, strap yourselves in.<br/>This ride is a disaster.<br/>It's not the end of the tater/ quarantine thing, but, something else that's been preying on my mind...</p><p>Fair warning:<br/>Tobias is coming up.<br/>It'll be a while, but y'all better square yourselves with that.</p><p>It looks like Tobias. It sounds like Tobias. It might even smell like Tobias...</p><p>But, unless Tobias is an immortal, older than the Black Death, that can control small appliances with the power of his mind...</p><p>Stfu &amp; enjoy my fantasy. 😘</p><p>It's huge.<br/>And, that's what she said.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cardi C/Dix, Dix/Mary G, Tobbe/Dix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Cardinal's Sins [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1456390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dix walked companionably along, hand in hand with her maker. She felt absurd, but, she <em>had</em> made a promise...</p><p>More of a deal. Basil was practically humming with thrilled excitement, &amp; it was becoming more &amp; more obvious.</p><p>He was wearing his beautiful blue chasuble, the new, elaborate mitre, &amp; gloves to conceal his elegant hands.</p><p>And, nothing else. Except for the paint. The paint had been an adventure, with her sitting astride him to "help". The lips alone had taken three applications.</p><p>They were over an hour late. He reached to squeeze her ass, happily.</p><p>"Why not join me for this sitting, pet? We could make a true life study—"</p><p>Her mouth twitched, own lady parts still thrumming. He had found the most perfect chair for fucking. It was an old medieval copy, probably a desk chair, but it sat <em>just</em> right. The seat was hard &amp; sturdy, &amp; by the time she'd sat completely on him, she was already halfway gone.</p><p>He was still kneading her ass, molesting her, even as they walked.</p><p>She somehow doubted her friends would appreciate watching her fuck their most recently elevated leader, though.</p><p>"You might be surprised." he murmured, leaning to nip her earlobe.</p><p>"Nah." she protested, feebly. "It would be awkward, &amp;... weird."</p><p>"<em>I</em> don't think so."</p><p>She looked down. He was wearing some Converse slides, that he'd gotten as freebies forever ago. This was silly. All top, no bottom. They had debated his gorgeous new cape, &amp; even the spikey thurible—</p><p>He wanted his cock out again, though, so, they picked &amp; chose the accessories.</p><p>They were close to the meeting room; (also, close to <span class="u">another</span> interior chamber...) There was a little niche, for no apparent reason, which he backed her into, presently.</p><p>"You don't have to do this—"</p><p>Oh, but he <span class="u">wanted</span> to. She would almost bet he was dripping.</p><p>"You'll mess up your lips, again."</p><p>Which was why she had the stuff in her little Crown Royal bag.</p><p>"Please—"</p><p>She eyed him, hoisting up the hem to his robe.</p><p>"Oh God, Basil. What am I supposed to do with this? We're late as hell, &amp; I just fucked you, to supposedly take the edge off."</p><p>He gave her big, sad eyes, but his cock throbbed, even as she watched.</p><p>She sighed.</p><p>"Handy?"</p><p>He shook his head, slowly pulling at the long drawstring to her light lounge pants.</p><p>"Want me to suck you?"</p><p>More head shaking, he pulled the pants, along with her charcoal bikinis, down. She stepped out of the small puddle, also leaving her mint green flip-flops.</p><p>"How do you want it?"</p><p>"Take off your shirt."</p><p>He tugged off his gloves &amp; tossed them in the general direction of her pants puddle.</p><p>"God damn it, Basil." she griped, but, still removed the shirt. It had stick men gathered around a campfire &amp; read: <em>It's all fun &amp; games until someone loses a weiner</em>. "There is a whole room full of girls nearby, waiting to see your peen, again."</p><p>He fondled his balls, encircling the base of his cock with his fingers, before wrapping his hand fully around himself. He thumbed his slit, shivering &amp; producing more cloudy moisture.</p><p>"Bend for me."</p><p>She did, bracing her hands on the wall.</p><p>"Brava ragazza... Brava ragazza."</p><p>He dropped to his knees, easily. He pelted her ass with little love bites before poking &amp; prodding—</p><p>"Your makeup's going to be such a mess."</p><p>"Mmm. I'm being careful, you little liar."</p><p>She looked over her shoulder at him, quizzically.</p><p>"You're soaking wet for me, again."</p><p>She huffed.</p><p>"Where is the lie? You look like you're waving a summer sausage around, &amp; touching yourself. Of <em>course</em> I'm wet."</p><p>He chuckled, nudging her feet further apart.</p><p>"Mi vuoi di nuovo dentro di te?"</p><p>She nodded, &amp; he yanked at her hair.</p><p>"Say it. Fucking <em>scream</em> for me."</p><p>She felt him penetrate her.</p><p>"Yes! Yes, I need your dick in me—"</p><p>(She still didn't scream.)</p><p>"Fucking witch." he grunted. "You  want my cum? So much that it runs down your leg?"</p><p>"What are you, marking me?"</p><p>"Like I don't know where you're headed." he snarled, actually pulling her head back by her hair.</p><p>She squeaked, but was hardly surprised. She'd been waiting for him to act out.</p><p>"I'm just going to check in on him—"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Basil's being an asshole, again.<br/>A very sexy asshole... but, an asshole nonetheless.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Damn, but it was hard to talk with her head at this crazy angle.</p><p>Not to mention, he was straight-out fucking her, now... Hard &amp; fast enough to elicit consistent sound effects.</p><p>"Yesss—" he hissed, gripping her shoulders &amp; digging in his nails, "Because you're such a <em>good</em> mama vampire."</p><p>She had no idea how to respond to this, figuring she was doomed, no matter.</p><p>"Ah. You know me <span class="u">so</span> well..." he didn't slow the punishing pace, &amp; still managed to give a hip the same treatment as her shoulders. He then fingered her, roughly. </p><p>She whimpered. The smell of sex was pervasive.</p><p>"Vieni, accidenti a te... Piccola puttana sporca—"</p><p>It was too much. She actually did give a ragged little cry, despite not wanting to indulge him. She could vaguely hear music, now.</p><p>
  <em>...It's the end of the world as we know it...</em>
</p><p>Katy was in charge. As planned.</p><p>She panted, all sweaty &amp; clammy. Her shoulders were going to bruise... Her hip, too.</p><p>"How long before you fall in his bed, again?"</p><p>He was rutting like an animal, &amp; muttering more horrible things in Italian. She kept catching "whore".</p><p>She felt him finish inside her; his hand went to squeeze her aggrieved hip.</p><p>She tried to move away from him.</p><p>"Ah-ah." he held her in place. He turned her face, a bit.</p><p>"I am sorry."</p><p>
  <em>He didn't mean it.</em>
</p><p>She felt him slip out, &amp; then, slimy wetness. Down to her knee.</p><p>He chuckled.</p><p>"Well. Not about <em>that</em>." he rubbed his leavings into her thigh like it was some fancy lotion.</p><p>"Happy?" she asked, archly.</p><p>He looked at her, seriously.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>His cock was doing some sort of arrested development thing, &amp; she found herself staring.</p><p>"I ah, um— I'm still excited about the sitting."</p><p>
  <em>Of course he was.</em>
</p><p>"You fucked me. Twice. This last time, hard enough to put me in traction."</p><p>He looked down, more than a little impressed with himself.</p><p>"Did I hurt you?"</p><p>She rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Just, quit with the <em>whore</em> bit. It's not cute."</p><p>"Quit fucking Goore. I let you have your revenge for Mexico–"</p><p>He <em>let</em> her?</p><p>"How fucking <em>dare</em> you?" she snapped, pulling her little shirt back on. "It was never about revenge. He was there for me, &amp; it just sort of happened."</p><p>He snorted in disbelief.</p><p>"You. Are. Mine."</p><p>"Ugh." she fluffed the little blond patch between her legs, before pulling her undies back in place, "I don't want to have this conversation right now."</p><p>His dick twitched, but, thankfully, was staying at half-mast...</p><p>For now.</p><p>"And, he is mine." she continued, anyway, "I'm sorry that's how it worked out—"</p><p>"You are not."</p><p>"All right. FINE." she re-tied her drawstring. "I'm <em>not</em> sorry. I love you best, you insufferable old bastard, but, I love him too... I've had you <span class="u">both</span> inside me, at the same time, so you can quit with the goddamn slut-shaming."</p><p>He blinked, slowly.</p><p>"But, I'm best?"</p><p><em>Impossible</em>.</p><p>She stepped forward, embracing him slightly &amp; kissing him very, very carefully; minding his black licorice lips.</p><p>"Basil, if I didn't love you more than anything else on this godforsaken rock, I wouldn't be getting ready to show your pretty pecker to a room packed with slobbering sisters."</p><p>He made an odd little sound &amp; it twitched. Again.</p><p>She linked an arm through one of his, &amp; started pulling him along.</p><p>"Put that away, at least 'til we get in the room."</p><p>"Yes, dear."</p><p>God, did they <span class="u">stink</span>.</p><p>"Sure you don't want to join me?"</p><p>They were right outside the door to the meeting room.</p><p>"I'm sure."</p><p>"You're beautiful."</p><p>"I'm okay. I'm not what they're here to see."</p><p>"You would be a nice bonus."</p><p>"Baz—" she actually whined, "I just want to sit down &amp; relax for a bit."</p><p>And, watch the bruises start to form.</p><p>And, maybe get <em>really</em> fucking drunk.</p><p>She wondered idly what booze Mary had on hand.</p><p>She liked her sex rough. Sometimes. But, tonight's episode was going to require some recuperation.</p><p>He looked at her, concerned.</p><p>"Stay away from him."</p><p>She shook her head.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Squad's coming up.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>SQUAD<br/>(Because I'm shameless, like that.)</p><p>🎼 There he is, Mr. Sweden Man...<br/>Seriously, spare me any more stupid Tobias outrage. It ain't gonna get any better, &amp; I'll just have to cut you down.</p><p>My stories/characters are my precious, &amp; I *will* dig in &amp; fight for them.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I need to get away from all of this, for a minute." she opened the door &amp; stepped in, effectively ending the discussion.</p><p>The first person she encountered was Keebie. Well... Elf. A sizable ghoul hovered by her side, &amp; reminded Dix of a highly perturbed owl.</p><p>"Hey, Megs." she smiled, tiredly.</p><p>He just gave a sort of noncommittal grunt, as Keebie embraced her loosely, accidentally skimming her shoulders. She pasted on a thoroughly unconvincing smile, to keep from wincing.</p><p>They looked at each other, speaking volumes without saying the first word.</p><p>"Dix!" Katy bustled to them, as much as Katy ever bustled. " I was beginning to wonder if you had pulled my leg."</p><p>"No... No. No legs were pulled."</p><p>"Ah." Omega said, apparently coming to some kind of conclusion.</p><p><em>Now, her fucking hair... Shit like that stunt earlier might make her cut it, again</em>.</p><p>Basil's eyes went wide, at her thought.</p><p>"Dix!" &amp; it was Dawna, who also offered a light hug, &amp; Dix had the feeling that her smile was turning into a rigor grin. Basil had the sense to fidget uncomfortably.</p><p>"Dawna, I'm going to leave you in charge of posing him, propping him, or whatever." she told her auburn-haired friend, who squeaked initially.</p><p>"On it." she said, recovering quickly, to take Basil's elbow. "I've got so many things in mind—"</p><p><em>Probably on Pinterest</em>.</p><p>Where was Marjon? She found her, close by... still looking somewhat disappointed at the new incarnation. She blew her a kiss, which was caught &amp; reciprocated.</p><p>That was everybody; her most trusted comrades. Now, she could blow this taco stand.</p><p>Keebie intercepted her, before she could.</p><p>"Are you okay?" she asked, touching lower on her arm, to avoid her shoulders.</p><p>She sighed. Damn Basil for making her look like some bedraggled—</p><p>"It's not just—"</p><p>"You two smell like a sex dungeon." Omega added, suddenly chipper.</p><p><em>Goddamn it</em>.</p><p>"Thanks loads, Martin."</p><p>She surprised him.</p><p>"Oh. Um... you're welcome."</p><p>"Are you going to—"</p><p>"Yep."</p><p>"Do you think you should?"</p><p>"Probably not."</p><p>"<em>Definitely</em> not." Omega muttered.</p><p>"But, it'll take Satan on ice-skates to stop me, now."</p><p>"Uh-oh."</p><p>"Don't worry, Keebs. I'll be good."</p><p>"Dix—" she looked around, "<span class="u">Can</span> you be good, with him?"</p><p>She blinked.</p><p>Well.</p><p>That <em>was</em> the question now, wasn't it?</p><p>She didn't even remember leaving, her mind spinning like a malfunctioning top. She ended up rapping at Mary's door, &amp; heard... <em>something</em>.</p><p>"You gonna answer that?"</p><p>A rumble, vaguely familiar.</p><p>Then a long, musical giggle.</p><p>"Fuck, dude. Come on in!" the rumble yelled the last part.</p><p>She entered a very dark room. She still hadn't gotten used to Mary &amp; his darkness. </p><p>The one buried alive.</p><p>It made no sense.</p><p>His chamber was bigger, &amp; he'd found a steel-gray leather couch to sit at the foot of his bed. He had a large-ish TV, which was showing—</p><p>"FINISH HER!"</p><p>More musical giggling. A close-cropped, dyed black head suddenly popped up, before turning to face her.</p><p>"Oh, <em>hey</em>—"</p><p>Her blood ran cold.</p><p>Oh, no. No, no, no, no, NO.</p><p>"Don't look at me, like that." The Director groused.</p><p><em>Feet, don't fail me, now—</em> she thought, turning.</p><p>"Dix?"</p><p>Mary was blinking furiously at her, unsure of whom he was seeing.</p><p>"He's really, <span class="u">super</span> high." Tob—, <em>The Director</em> explained. "You play?"</p><p>She stared at the TV, considering.</p><p>"I have, before."</p><p>"Groovy."</p><p>She thought of Ash, from Evil Dead.</p><p>He snorted.</p><p>"But, really. Could you go a few rounds? MJ here's gone useless, on me."</p><p>Mortal Kombat. With The Director. Could her life get any stranger?</p><p>"Not useless. My girl's here, now."</p><p>"<span class="u">Your</span> girl..." The Director sniggered, "She fuckin' <em>owns</em> you."</p><p>She sat gingerly between the two men. Mary had gone boneless. They could be twins, but for Mary's constant, deathly pallor. Tobi–, <em>The Director</em>...</p><p>"Stop that."</p><p>She stared at the Xbox controller. <em>Tobias</em> was playing with the girl in the purple, always in the mask, with the demon mouth.</p><p>"Mileena." he supplied.</p><p>
  <em>Yeah. Which was the blonde?</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Stranger Than You Dreamt It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>PotO?<br/>Anyone?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Sonya."</p><p>She debated... maybe she'd just play with Scorpion.</p><p>"The ninja?!"</p><p>"The ninja are my favorites."</p><p>He made a face, nose scrunching like a cat's.</p><p>"You smell like a shag carpet from a peep show."</p><p>Mary had gone from trying to hug her waist, to clumsily trying to climb into a sitting position. He brushed her shoulder &amp; she hissed. He gave his head a little shake, to clear it.</p><p>"Wash—" he slurred, pulling at the bottom of her shirt, "Wha's happened?"</p><p>"Leave it, Mary." she sighed. "I've got no bra on, &amp; it's not important."</p><p>"Goody." he persisted, but still wasn't successful.</p><p>She watched Tobias's lovely mouth set into a grim line. Before her very eyes, the game system &amp; TV went off, without him obviously doing anything.</p><p>"She's bruising." he stated, on a par with announcing that she had the plague. Mary started to go livid, but was still too stoned.</p><p>"You're being dramatic." she scolded Tobias. "He just dug his nails into my skin. It's nothing."</p><p>"I'm gonna—" Mary wouldn't let it go, finally removing the shirt. She crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm gonna kick the shit out of him—"</p><p>Tobias rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Dude, you're barely <em>functional</em>." he inspected the series of small crescents, now going yellow. "Why'd he keep yanking your  hair?"</p><p>She tried to shut down her thought process.</p><p>"Too late, now." he kneaded the back of her neck. "Let's get you cleaned up."</p><p>"You're not my dad!" she felt silly, even as she said it.</p><p>"I <em>could</em> be." he unfolded her arms &amp; looked, with more than passing interest. "Maybe I <span class="u">should</span> be."</p><p>He reached past her, &amp; she watched him make a motion, (vaguely reminiscent of a priest on Ash Wednesday,) to Mary's forehead. His eyes rolled, &amp; he keeled backward. Dix <em>tried</em> to catch him... Thankfully, it wasn't far, as she was unsuccessful.</p><p>"What did you <em>do</em>?!"</p><p>But, she knew.</p><p>"He needs to sleep it off." he stood easily, pulling off his thin old Phantom of the Opera t-shirt before offering her a hand. "Come."</p><p>Her eyebrows shot up. Loaded statement.</p><p>"I get that I smell of nasty, sweaty sex... But, why do I require <em>your</em> assistance?"</p><p>"I don't know." he shrugged, "First aid?"</p><p><em>He was going to give her some blood, again!</em> Her body reacted shamefully, to this bit of knowledge.</p><p>"Tobbe—" now, his brows shot up, "What— What did we do?"</p><p>He was taking off his jeans. It was proving to be a process, poured into them as he was.</p><p>"What have you recalled?"</p><p>Down to black boxer-briefs.</p><p>"You let me have your blood."</p><p>"Correct."</p><p>"You had some of my blood."</p><p>"Indeed."</p><p>She didn't want to say it.</p><p>"We fucked in a hallway."</p><p>"Ohh, God." she put her face in her hands.</p><p>"Don't act like this is news. You figured it out." he smiled, looking absurdly proud of her, "I knew you would."</p><p>He pulled her up off the couch, &amp; she stood listless, as he untied her pants.</p><p>"This stuff needs to be boiled."</p><p>"Hot water sets stains."</p><p>"You smell like a seafood shanty."</p><p>"Ohh, God." she said, again. This was too much to process.</p><p>"Stop that. For the record, I didn't bruise you... or try to pull your neck out of whack."</p><p>She sighed. What a strange tableau. She stood nude, The Director in his underwear, &amp; Mary lay comatose on his couch. Snoring.</p><p>"Come on." he offered his hand, again.</p><p>She <em>had</em> wondered how the water closet had turned out. He turned on the light, &amp; she went 'round in a circle, pleased. The walls were covered in river rock. There was a complicated shower head, probably with more settings than would ever be used.</p><p>"Classy." came the low rumble. She turned, just in time to catch him stripping the underwear. He wasn't obscenely aroused. He wasn't even awkward.</p><p>He just <em>was</em>.</p><p>"You know what I'd like?" he asked, rhetorically, "A big old white, porcelain, claw-foot tub."</p><p>It took her a second.</p><p>"Where do you live?"</p><p>"Ah." he folded the shorts, before putting them to the side. "Right now? Nowhere. I lurk."</p><p>"Tobias—"</p><p>He turned on the water, to start warming.</p><p>"What <em>are</em> you?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That was a blatant Kiss the Go-Goat reference, up there. You didn't imagine it.<br/>💋🐐</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He laughed, in his utterly depraved way.</p><p>"I was wondering how you'd ask." he found a little box, "Really, dude? Ivory soap?"</p><p>"It smells good." she offered.</p><p>It also didn't last, which was why Mary always smelled of cigarettes or his leather... Or, beer.</p><p>"It also floats. It will have to do."</p><p>She pouted a little, as he stepped &amp; pulled her into the spray.</p><p>"What do <em>you</em> think?"</p><p>She pondered, trying to ignore his soaping her up.</p><p>"Vampire."</p><p>He nodded, scrubbing away but not lingering anywhere long enough to be inappropriate.</p><p>"What kind?"</p><p><em>There were different kinds?</em> Of course there were. She thought back to terms that Basil had used, over the years.</p><p>"Alchemical?"</p><p>"Very good." he grinned. She was all sudsy, &amp; his touch slowed. She snatched the soap for distraction.</p><p>"Did you—" she started to lather him up, &amp; his eyes fell to that dangerous half-mast, "Did you ever die?"</p><p><em>That</em> threw him. He shook his head.</p><p>"You did?" he asked, quietly.</p><p>She could vaguely detect a simmering rage, &amp; wondered at it.</p><p>"Of course. Basil bound me by blood. It's kind of a requirement."</p><p>She left out the aftermath, where he &amp; Mary were absolutely sure that he <span class="u">had</span> accidentally killed her.</p><p>His jaw worked furiously. He made himself stop.</p><p>"I took an elixir. It kept me youthful. Little injuries ceased to be. Bigger injuries no longer phased me. I kept on living. Thriving."</p><p>It struck her.</p><p>"Why drink blood, then? Do you actually <span class="u">need</span> it?"</p><p>He looked down, then, back up...</p><p>She saw the devil inside.</p><p>"I <em>love</em> it."</p><p>He took her hand, &amp; guided it to his...</p><p>Abdomen.</p><p>"I shouldn't do this, again."</p><p>"I'm not going to wipe it out this time. Know that."</p><p>He turned off the shower, fetching her a big, fluffy gray towel...</p><p>What was it, with Mary? Fifty fucking shades—</p><p>"Get in the bed."</p><p>"<em>What?</em> No." she backed away, "I will not fuck you in Mary's bed. That's just wrong."</p><p>"What if he's awake &amp; an active party?"</p><p>"I <em>guess</em>—"</p><p>He snapped his fingers, &amp; Mary sat bolt upright.</p><p>"Ohhh— Fuck. Me." he clutched his head, "Who hit Mary with the shit truck?"</p><p>She cut her eyes at Tobias.</p><p>"<em>Active</em> party?"</p><p>He shrugged.</p><p>"I'm okay, I'm okay." Mary fluttered a hand. "Fuck. I am thirsty, though... You want anything, babe?"</p><p>Still not used to that. It was very cute, &amp; only a recent development.</p><p>She still wasn't used to it.</p><p>"Mary."</p><p>"Yeah?" he was slapping at his head, again.</p><p>"Tobias wants to fuck me IN YOUR BED."</p><p>"It's just a bed, honey." he tilted his head. "Honey. It totally works. Dark, golden blond. You <em>can</em> be sweet—"</p><p>"Honey is bee barf."</p><p>"That you add to your jasmine tea."</p><p>She groaned dramatically.</p><p>"Let me get something to drink, &amp; we'll take turns. Although—"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"The old rat bastard was rough on you, &amp; you're still bruised. Are you really in the mood? For anything?"</p><p>Mary never ceased to amaze her.</p><p>He went to work mixing what looked like rum &amp; cokes... With vanilla coke.</p><p>"Want one?" he asked the flagrantly naked pale man in their midst.</p><p>"Yes, please." he answered. Infernally evil. Unfailingly polite. "I had thought of that. You'll notice, I didn't get very far."</p><p>"Mmm." he stirred their drinks, ice clinking. "Did you see the ice machine, out in the hall? I'm all economy motel, up in this joint."</p><p>Dix &amp; Tobias just looked at each other.</p><p>"You should find one of those vibrating bed machines." she said, unable to stop herself.</p><p>Mary sipped, &amp; apparently deemed his concoction worthy.</p><p>"You want me to find you a Bible?" Tobias asked.</p><p>He snorted.</p><p>"Now who will pray for Babylon? Get in the bed, Dix."</p><p>She jumped.</p><p>"I'm just a pale, pretty flower. I can't handle any more dicking down, at the moment."</p><p>He cut his eyes at The Director.</p><p>"Do it." &amp; pulled his mutilated old Morbid Angel shirt over his head. He sat on the side of the bed, to remove his combat boots.</p><p>"Could you ah—"</p><p>He smirked.</p><p>"I'll leave the boots. Any other requests?"</p><p>Tobias crowded her, effectively getting her to tip back &amp; land on the bed.</p><p>While holding their drinks.</p><p>"Knife?" he asked Mary.</p><p>"Knife?"</p><p>"Knife."</p><p>"Could you use it in a sentence?"</p><p>"His fangs aren't as long." she realized, suddenly.</p><p>Mary stared.</p><p>"Well. I'll be damned."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>⅓: (Basil didn't have to kill her.)<br/>INXS ftw.</p><p>⅔: Tell me y'all wouldn't have.<br/>I'll wait.<br/>Isn't Mary cute? Gawd, I love writing him.</p><p>³: Okay, not so cute.<br/>Sorry, not sorry for the bad motel perks.</p><p>Leave the effin' boots, Mary.<br/>Bible literally just was added in.<br/>IYHG was there.</p><p>I'm going straight to hell.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He got one of his old pen-knives.</p><p>She watched Tobias deliberately slit his own tongue, before kissing her.</p><p>Mary, satisfied with the current rate of progression, spread her legs &amp; settled in to give her a thorough tongue lashing.</p><p>When Mary was good, he was very, very good. With cunnilingus, he was gifted.</p><p>Tobias cut the pad to a pointer finger, &amp; smudged the resulting blood into her bruises, like an ointment.</p><p>"Damn, cuz." Mary paused to say.</p><p>Tobias blinked.</p><p>"Huh? Oh. This is nothing. It'll heal right up."</p><p>Mary just raised his eyebrows, going back to his previous endeavor.</p><p>Dix tried to concentrate on the first aid. Mary never just put his lips down there. It was always an elaborate ritual, with her ending up squirting... To her eternal shame.</p><p>It was hardly surprising. How he always seemed to keep his mouth on the mic, in his bad old death metal days.</p><p>"That's the whole point." he growled.</p><p>"Not on your face!"</p><p>He smiled beatifically up at her.</p><p>Tobias worried the pad to his finger, which, true to his word, had already sealed. He pressed where her bruises had been.</p><p>"Better?"</p><p>She nodded, impressed.</p><p>Mary pulled one of his ultimate finishing moves, driving his tongue into her, &amp; rubbing his nose correspondingly against her clit. She clutched what she could of his ragged hair before screaming,</p><p>"Demon!" &amp; bucking his face, embarrassingly.</p><p>He held her hips lightly, doing nothing to impede her movement.</p><p>"Det är det... Det är det."</p><p>"Oh, God." she moaned, closing her eyes.</p><p>She vaguely felt him move behind her, tilting her on to her side, before squeezing her happily. She felt his chin, up at the curve of her shoulder.</p><p>It was damp.</p><p>"Hey." she heard him say, purposely keeping her eyes shut.</p><p>"Yeah?" Tobias answered.</p><p>"You want her?"</p><p>A pause. He started stroking her arm, elbow to shoulder, &amp; repeat.</p><p>"Fuck yeah, I want her... But, what about you?"</p><p>"I'll survive. I just figure she can't take much more—"</p><p>"I'm right here." she muttered. "I can hear everything you say."</p><p>She felt him chuckle.</p><p>Tobias went on to his side, facing her. He began by elaborately kissing her. His kisses had the power to destroy utterly, just like the rest of his kin. She allowed her mind to wander, &amp; realized that she had had encounters with every one of them... save the "First" Emeritus.</p><p>She'd even had a drunken smooch-fest with Nihil. Back in the 60's. At the Whisky. </p><p>Imperator had very nearly killed her, &amp; Basil had been horrified.</p><p>In her defense, she <em>had</em> been stumbling drunk. It was also one of the times that the unholy couple had been in their youthful guises.</p><p>Relationship goals.</p><p>The sound of skinny jeans unzipping intruded on her recollection.</p><p>She stiffened, automatically.</p><p>"Shh, shh— It's all right." Mary soothed, squeezing her hip that was up.</p><p>Tobias eyed him, as the hand slid up to her chest.</p><p>"Do you mind?" he asked, somewhat snarkily.</p><p>"Nuh-uh."</p><p>He positioned his cock up her crack.</p><p>She stared at the translucent cutlet before her.</p><p>"God damn. You know, I haven't been paying attention."</p><p>"You didn't before?" Mary rumbled, behind her.</p><p>"I buried everything, from before." Tobias answered.</p><p>"Yeah. About that—"</p><p>"She was—"</p><p>"I was—"</p><p>"—upset."</p><p>Mary snorted.</p><p>"Finally remembered though, didn't she?"</p><p>Dix reached down, touching him tentatively.</p><p>"I <em>knew</em> she would." he ended with a slight gasp.</p><p>"Oh, my." she said, almost to herself. Emboldened, she played with his foreskin. "You're very pretty, you know that?"</p><p>Tobias's eyes fluttered.</p><p>"God damn it woman. I'm almost older than time itself. What do you think you're doing?"</p><p>"What she does best." Mary supplied, enigmatically. "His dick's pink."</p><p>She shook her head.</p><p>"Basil's is pink. This is red. Well, the crown's cherry-red."</p><p>"What the actual fuck?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You know... Katy &amp; I bs'ed each other over The Director &amp; his various "attributes" in the chat, one time.<br/>So, there you go. 😘</p><p>Translucent cutlet!<br/>©<br/>It's mine. You can't have it.</p><p>I know. Y'all upset.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I'm just gonna tease the fuck outta ALL y'all...</p><p>*Tobias nut brigade: No. Don't. Pretend. Fuck off.</p><p>Enjoy. 😘</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mary looked over her shoulder, assessingly.</p><p>"Oh, yeah... And, the shaft's quite white. Not as— <em>veiny</em> as mine, either."</p><p>"Mary."</p><p>He was slowly rolling his hips.</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"Don't pout."</p><p>Tobias was looking between them like they had lost their minds. She closed her hand around him, &amp; began a slow stroke.</p><p>"It's upsetting to find that you have a cherry-vanilla peen?"</p><p>She asked this, in a completely serious tone of voice.</p><p>He snorted, trying &amp; failing not to smile.</p><p>(His smiles really were magical... Just snuck up on everybody, himself included.)</p><p>"The rat bastard's always waxing poetic about your cherry-vanilla cunny... Maybe it's density." Mary observed, getting way too involved in humping her ass.</p><p>Tobias frowned.</p><p>"Black raspberry."</p><p>"Do what, now?" Mary paused.</p><p>"Black raspberry, with just a touch of pure vanilla."</p><p>He pondered.</p><p>"I can see that."</p><p>"<em>Both</em> of you—"</p><p>"Yes, Mama?" Mary breathed in her ear, making her quiver. Tobias just looked at her, expectantly.</p><p>"Just. Fuck. Me. I feel like this night has lasted for an age."</p><p>Yet another pause.</p><p>"Can I tape it?"</p><p>"Jesus, Mary—"</p><p>"No, you have it backwards."</p><p>"It's too fucking dark, in here."</p><p>Tobias snapped his fingers, &amp; the small overhead light came on.</p><p>"God damn it."</p><p>"Ooh! Just give me <span class="u">one</span> second—"</p><p>"Really, dude?" she asked the dark architect, who merely shrugged.</p><p>"<em>You're</em> the one that wanted him up."</p><p>"Wanted me... <em>Awwww</em>."</p><p>If Dix was normal, she could have said she would have died of embarrassment.</p><p>Mary was rigging his phone into a little holder, in a particular spot, which meant that this was going to become a thing.</p><p><em>Dandy</em>.</p><p>She went on her back with a sigh, &amp; got another surprise.</p><p>"Mare—"</p><p>"Uh-huh?"</p><p>"Mirror."</p><p>"Huh? Oh, yeah. A really fuckin' BIG one, too."</p><p>"<em>That</em> is a full-length mirror."</p><p>"Damn straight. You said you wanted a mirror. I found a mirror."</p><p>It was at that moment, Tobias struck like a cobra. The shower earlier had rinsed most of the product from his hair, &amp; she tangled her fingers in it, as he again kissed her... Resigned to her imminent demise.</p><p>"Hey, save some for me, ice cream man."</p><p>"Fuck you."</p><p>"Hm. No. You still want the front?"</p><p>"I shouldn't have woken you back up."</p><p>"Back door it is." she was treated to him pushing his jeans down, mid-thigh. His plum pecker bobbed out, fully erect &amp; shining wet. "I am a, yeah, I'm a back door man—"</p><p>"Oh, God." she giggled, at his best Jim Morrison... Which, was really quite something.</p><p>He grinned, before actually going serious.</p><p>"If you want. I've gathered it can be somewhat overwhelming."</p><p>"Mary—"</p><p>She watched him play with himself a bit, pulling enough to make his skin slide.</p><p>"Yeah?" he looked straight at her.</p><p>She felt herself flush.</p><p>"Never mind."</p><p>"Oh, no you don't. You only go <span class="u">that</span> red when you've thought of something particularly nasty."</p><p>"It's spreading. Oh, that's cute." Tobias observed.</p><p>"Isn't it? C'mon, Dix."</p><p>"It's nothing, really. Just something I've always kind of wanted to try–"</p><p>Tobias just smiled benignly at her.</p><p>Mary's eyes narrowed, &amp; she felt his subtle brush in her mind. She didn't notice Tobias.</p><p>"That's because I'm better at it." he said, making her jump.</p><p>"Am I seeing this right?" Mary asked, sitting back on his legs.</p><p>She wouldn't make eye contact.</p><p>"Judge not..." Tobias kissed her shoulder.</p><p>"Me?!" Mary spluttered, offended.</p><p>"You. She only thought of it because we like each other. She's not <em>really</em> interested in your ghoul friends, &amp; she'd die before she asked Basil, at this stage."</p><p>Mary thought for a second.</p><p>Two.</p><p>Three.</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>"You <span class="u">sure</span>, man?" Tobias asked him. He was starting to drip. "You know your dick'll touch my dick, right?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This started similarly, &amp; has become a little EXTRA.<br/>I'm merging the original with the add-on, as I go.<br/>Satan save me.</p><p>*Yes, Keebie... Dix is a razzleberry, too! Not as complex, though.<br/>*I kind of borrowed "Mare" from KassieProphet. A rose by any other name...<br/>*"density": not an error.<br/>*Points for the obscure Ghost reference.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Don't.</p><p>I'm serious. I'm a grown-ass, sick woman. I am not in the mood for any weird bullshit.</p><p>Now, if you like it...<br/>DO tell me more.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mary nodded, slow enough to be dubious.</p><p>"I'll try anything, once." he attempted.</p><p>"<em>Yeah</em>." Tobias eyed him. "Let's trade places, babe."</p><p>He moved more toward the middle of the bed, lying on his back. He motioned Dix on to him.</p><p>"We'll start in reverse." he breathed in her ear, guiding her, just so. "You can watch dead sexy, there. He's conflicted as hell."</p><p>"<em>I am not!</em>" Mary snapped, in the midst of gulping his watery drink.</p><p>"Mmm. You haven't done this, before? he asked her, softly.</p><p>She shook her head, words failing.</p><p>"You'll <em>love</em> it."</p><p>Mary went forward on his hands, crawling the bit to her. He kissed her, tongue dancing with her own... She tasted rum, vanilla coke, &amp; herself, still on his lips.</p><p>He took his cock in hand, but, sat on his knees. Hesitating.</p><p>She leaned forward, &amp; tugged at the short chain to his pentagram necklace with her teeth. He watched her lick the goat's head engraving with the tip of her tongue, before jerking some more.</p><p>"Fuuuck— Come on, man."</p><p>He rubbed his tip against her clit, preparing.</p><p>"PLEASE, Mary. Pleasepleaseplease—"</p><p>"Isn't she sweet? How can you say no to <span class="u">that</span>?"</p><p>He watched the other man play with her pretty tits, then went for it.</p><p>He still slid in very slowly, despite having a nice gooey wad of pre-cum.</p><p>It...</p><p>Was...</p><p>Tobias's dick rubbing his, in her exquisitely tight little hole, was almost too much.</p><p>"Don't you dare fucking nut!" Tobias arched back into his pillows. "<em>Fuck</em>. Your dick's weird. I can see why you've been so goddamn popular."</p><p>Dix was beyond speech, at this point.</p><p>"God damn. You know, the phone's not getting <em>any </em>of this." Mary smirked, going to such a concentrated effort that he was edging.</p><p>Tobbe was <em>just</em> able to grab the phone—</p><p>"Get the knife, too."</p><p>"Fuck you."</p><p>"You <em>are</em>."</p><p>"Am not. I'm fucking <em>her</em>." he propped himself on his elbows. "Is she always this quiet?"</p><p>"She can be."</p><p>"Aw, that's no good." he sat up, to nibble her ear. "Is it all that you wanted, Dix?"</p><p>Mary bit his lip. <span class="u">So</span> close. His eyes were at the famous half-mast, thoroughly blissed out.</p><p>"Does it feel good? The two of us stretching your sweet little cunt?"</p><p>"It's <em>so</em> fucking good." she babbled, finally finding her voice, "So. Fucking. Good."</p><p>"It <em>is</em>." Tobbe arched again. "Fuck. Unnnh— I'm gonna cum—"</p><p>Mary realized this was a rather polite warning, but, was surprisingly past it.</p><p>"Fucking end me. Both of you. Cum all in me."</p><p>"Cut her." Mary grunted.</p><p>"Do what now?" Tobias asked, alarmed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>No comment.<br/>Well, one (1) comment...<br/>Marjon: told ya I was filing that necklace away, for "later".<br/>😘</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Finally. <br/>Amid a whole lot of friggin' irritation, &amp; mucho re-working...<br/>Behold.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"<em>Trust</em> me."</p><p>"Mary—" her eyes went wild, "I have <span class="u">NO</span> fucking idea what'll happen—"</p><p>"Thrilling, isn't it?"</p><p>"No! <em>Fuck</em>. It could cause brain damage, for all I know."</p><p>"Okay, then. Any last words?"</p><p>"Fuck. Mary, this isn't funny, you little— <em>Oh</em>. Oh, my God– I'm gonna cum-"</p><p>"Do it! DOITDOITDOIT—"</p><p><span class="u">That</span> was the last thing she could really remember, other than a barely whispered,</p><p>"Älskar dig, mamma."</p><p>She would say that she blacked out, but for the riot of starbursts behind her eyes.</p><p>And, she came. It seemed like over &amp; over... There was screaming; not all of it hers.</p><p>Boneless. They had stolen her bones.</p><p>She felt like she was in a sort of cocoon. She cracked one eye open, cautiously.</p><p>Skin so white, you could see through it.</p><p>Ah. A small, pale man cocoon.</p><p>A new favorite.</p><p>Tobias had sat up, &amp; was draped behind her, head buried in the crook of her shoulder... which was now burning, fiercely.</p><p>Mary was... panting. Clammy again. Clinging, with determination.</p><p>She had a tell-tale copper taste in her mouth, along with dark chocolate, &amp; something like fortified wine.</p><p>"What. The. Fuck. Was. That?" came the soft question.</p><p>"Do tell." Mary prompted.</p><p>She felt him shake his head, but, then apparently, he couldn't help himself.</p><p>"I was about to come, &amp; then... then—"</p><p>"Fucked?"</p><p>He nodded vigorously.</p><p>"In ways you've never been fucked, before?"</p><p>More nodding.</p><p>"I thought I might die."</p><p>"Ahh." Mary sighed, happily. "But, what a way to go, am I right?"</p><p>They were both going soft.</p><p>"Jesus fucking Christ." Tobias sighed. "I felt everything, &amp; I mean <em>everything</em>."</p><p>Mary slid out, &amp; looked down.</p><p>"Oops. Heh-heh... Oh, <em>wow</em>."</p><p>She rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Pleased with yourself? Yourselves?"</p><p>"You have <em>no</em> idea–"</p><p>He grabbed his phone, which had gotten to the side, nearby.</p><p>"What do you think you're doing?"</p><p>She was gifted with one his weird smiles, the side of his mouth twitching.</p><p>"You want a picture of your cum running out of me?!"</p><p>"It's A LOT of cum."</p><p>"What the fuck is wrong with you?"</p><p>"It's fucking hot."</p><p>She felt Tobias pull her back, canting her hips up, ever so slightly. He kissed her on the cheek.</p><p>Flash burst. He turned the screen, &amp; there she was... Gushing white spunk.</p><p>"What do <em>you</em> say?"</p><p>"It's hot. I take it this is a new thing?"</p><p>Mary deflated, just a bit.</p><p>"She wouldn't claim me, for ages. She certainly wouldn't let me do anything <em>this</em> interesting."</p><p>"Mary! God. You make me sound like such a bitch..."</p><p>"Not so much." Tobias told her. "Your master just keeps fucking up. Colossally. It's a shame, really."</p><p>She looked down. Tobias always <em>knew</em> too goddamned much.</p><p>"And, she's always loved <em>you</em>, doofus. She just kept her distance, for everybody's sake."</p><p>Mary did his cat-like slow blink, processing.</p><p>Tobias smoothed his hands over her upper arms, before falling back to stretch, expansively.</p><p>"I believe another shower is in order. I then plan to drink at least one of your bottles, &amp; reflect upon being doubly fucked internally, with one bent dick, while emptying said dick, plus my own cock, into the best pussy I've had... Hell. For a while."</p><p>She &amp; Mary both stared at him.</p><p>"Then what?" she asked, secretly flattered.</p><p>"Hopefully, pass out."</p><p>"You know Basil's going to come sniffing around." said Mary.</p><p>"Well, tonight is the perfect night to tell him to fuck right off. Let me up, doll." he patted her butt, before standing &amp; stretching some more, "We're all exposed nerves, here. Not good company for anyone, except, perhaps, each other. Basil will survive. He'll probably drink a bottle of gin &amp; beat off, half a dozen times."</p><p>Dix nodded.</p><p>"It's true. He's always full to the brim."</p><p>"I could throttle him, for hiding you under his biretta, all this time."</p><p>Tobias headed to the WC, singing little snatches of "Dancing Queen".</p><p>"Go ahead." Mary prompted, miserably.</p><p>"Am I wrong, or, are you <em>really</em> loving the role swap?"</p><p>He wouldn't answer.</p><p>"Are you ready to let me... DO some things, to you?"</p><p>His eyes went wide, &amp; his dick twitched. Once.</p><p>"I'll let you <em>try</em> some things—"</p><p>She clapped, delightedly.</p><p>"Oh, goody! Just you wait, we're going to have <span class="u">such</span> fun."</p><p>He looked reasonably terrified.</p><p>"I can tape whatever I want."</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>"And, I can take pictures of whatever I want."</p><p>"God, you're sick... but, okay."</p><p>"Not sick. Visually inclined."</p><p>"Anything else?" she breathed, leaning to torture his earlobe.</p><p>He shuddered &amp; twitched, again.</p><p>"You kids get your damn filthy asses in here!" Tobias yelled, from the shower.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm enjoying ancient, evil(?) Tobias WAY too much.</p><p>Poor Mary's becoming a slave to conflicting kinks.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Addendum</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It is what it is.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Some time near dawn...</em>
</p><p>*Phone rings, blaring "Kiss the Go-Goat".*</p><p>"No... <em>no</em>." Dix murmured.</p><p>Mary frowned, mid-snore.</p><p>"Hey, man."</p><p>Seconds ticked by.</p><p>"Who the hell are <em>you</em>?" an angry snarl.</p><p>"Careful... She's fine."</p><p>"I don't know what you're—"</p><p>"By the way, how did that <em>brand</em> turn out?"</p><p>One could almost <em>hear</em> the gears grinding.</p><p>"<em>Forge</em>."</p><p>He smiled. <span class="u">Such</span> animosity.</p><p>"You know, you all come up with your superfluous titles— You're <em>all</em> basically Forges.</p><p>Silence.</p><p>"I trust you behaved yourself, with all your little admirers."</p><p>"You son of a bitch! <em>You're</em> the one that told Mother."</p><p>He tsked him.</p><p>"Dix let you have your fun. It was going too long. We've <em>all</em> seen that porn."</p><p>"I could have fucked every girl in that room—"</p><p>"I highly doubt it. We've heard that before, too."</p><p>"You rotten little bas–"</p><p>"Enough. Know your place."</p><p>He fancied that he could hear teeth gnashing.</p><p>"Dix is fine, she's all curled up with... What the fuck is Mary supposed to <em>be</em>, anyway?"</p><p>"DEAD."</p><p>"Well, that's just rude."</p><p>"You fucked her. She let you &amp; Mary fuck her."</p><p>Tobias debated just how cruel he wanted to be. Certain images came to mind, causing blood to flow...</p><p>He gave his head a little shake.</p><p>"I'll call him a boyfriend. Hell, he acts like it."</p><p>"Why <em>not</em> have a handful of sisters suck me off? There were several, <span class="u">more</span> than willing. Damn Goore will stick his dick in <em>anything</em>—"</p><p>"He's just looking for love in all the wrong places." he frowned, as the song stuck in his head. "If you'd let him have Dix–"</p><p>"Never!"</p><p>He sighed. She probably wouldn't appreciate his meddling, either.</p><p>"Just key your shutters &amp; pass out, Basil. You'll have her back, soon enough."</p><p>More silence.</p><p>Fraught silence.</p><p>"Forse non rivoglio la tua piccola porca."</p><p>His mouth set; in that dangerous, grim line.</p><p>"Via tibi ipsi contrarius, culus. Altera mulier non permittis ut stercore."</p><p>The phone went dead.</p><p><em>Damn fool</em>.</p><p>Great. He'd have to put his clothes back on.</p><p>He'd have to get into the suite, &amp; untangle the dark, cobwebby mess that was Basil's mind...</p><p><em>But. He wa</em>s growing rather fond of Dix.</p><p>He'd do it. For her.</p><p>(Maybe he'd find out what the damn rat had been trying to prove, by killing her.)</p><p>And, he <em>did</em> actually count Mary, as a friend.</p><p>Satan preserve him.</p><p>It was good he never slept.</p><p>
  <strike> <em>~Fin.</em> </strike>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tobias threw out some Latin, there.<br/>The gist:<br/>"Way to contradict yourself, asshole. No other woman would tolerate your shit."</p><p>Y'all can have fun with Basil's Italian.</p><p>But, yeah. This is it. The fin is struck, because it's not really over.</p><p>Not by a long shot.</p><p>As always, your opinions are important. Tell me what you liked. Keep what you didn't to yourself. 🤣</p><p>Come find "These ancient scrolls of rhymes... 📜👻" on Facebook.<br/>Or, at least "Mary Goore Lore".</p><p>~Ciao.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>